El Hijo de la Familia Cullen
by Stephanie RdZ
Summary: Edward Cullen nunca imagino lo que le pasaria al enamorarse de Isabella Swan, una chica simple de caracter noble que lo unico que ella deseaba era poder sacar adelante el tratamiento de su madre. Todo se complicara cuando el hijo de la familia Cullen se enamore de ella, pero ella... ¿Le correspondera?


**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.**

* * *

**_El hijo de la familia Cullen._**

**_Edward Cullen nunca imagino lo que le pasaria al enamorarse de Isabella Swan, una chica pueblerina simple de caracter noble que lo unico que ella deseaba era poder sacar adelante el tratamiento de su madre. Todo se complicara cuando el hijo de la familia Cullen se enamore de ella, pero ella... ¿Le correspondera? Una historia trajica, donde no importaran las diferencias, mientras sea amor..._**

* * *

Capitulo I: Tus ojos...

En la vida hay decisiones que tomar, quieras o no, y eso es lo más jodido de la vida. En mi caso, mis elecciones no me han llevado a donde esperaba. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella, tengo 18 años, vivo con mi madre Esme Swan, una adorable mujer que me acogio cuando menos pensaba, a mis tres años de edad, mi madre biologica murio trajicamente en un accidente automovilistico, no recuerdo mucho, salvo la sonrisa de mi madre antes de partir, el esposo de Esme, un bombero, me salvo, Charlie Swan quien se convirtio en mi padre al salvarme de ahogarme junto a mi madre, ellos son mi unica familia, bueno eran, Charlie nos abandono cuando una casa se incendio y se vino abajo con él... lo más triste del caso es que Esme cayo en depresion, ella trabajaba como asistente social, pero ahora, victima de su depresion contrajo anemia, llevandola al cancer. Esta no es una historia feliz, bueno para mi no, ya que desde que tengo 14 años he trabajado y estudiado. Es más, ahora mismo me alisto para ir a una entrevista de trabajo como mucama de la familia Cullen...

-¿Cómo me veo?.- pregunto mientras me miro al espejo en mi recamara junto a mi madre, quien esta arropada con una que era de papá, sonrio al espejo, tratando de gustarme, no es como si sea guapa, soy linda lo admito, pero no lo recalco todo el tiempo, lo unico lindo de mi son mis ojos, chocolate moteados de verde, supongo que sali a mamá, lo unico que se pudo rescatar de mi pasado fue una vieja fotografia de mi madre y mia, solo que la mitad de la cara de mi madre desaparecio y lo unico que conservo es mi ropa de bebe y una manta color crema con mi nombre y una D.

-Te ves preciosa, ese puesto es tuyo.- sonrio de nuevo, ahora admirando un poco mi aspecto, el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta, mis ojos relucientes bajo mis pestallas risadas, mi nariz un poco sonrojada como mis mejillas, mis labios rosados cubiertos por un lipstic transparente. Mis jeans oscuros a juego con mis converse rojas y mi camisa a cuadros con una chaqueta de mezclilla.-Gracias mamá.- volteo el rostro y le dedico una mirada, me giro completa y tomo mi bolso, me acomodo la chaqueta y camino hacia ella, que esta sentada al pie de la cama, la tomo por los hombros y le doy un enfusivo abrazo, seguido de un beso en la mejilla y un te quiero. No me quiero separar de ella, pero tengo que...

Salgo del departamento, vivimos a unas calles del centro, algo alejado de la civilizacion, cuando bajo la señora Sue me saluda, le devuelvo el saludo y corro a la parada del camion, donde puntualmente pasa el bus que me lleva a la ciudad... Es triste ver como las calles cambian de un momento a otro, de lo pobre a lo medio, de lo medio a lo alto.

En cuanto bajo, lo primero que veo es la privada lujosa, donde mamá y yo alguna vez soñariamos vivir, sonrio para mis adentros, en cuanto camino el guardia de seguridad me pregunta a donde me dirijo, luego de mirarme dudosamente paso, la calle esta perfectamente conservada. Incluso las casas, cada una es igual, pero diferente a su manera, los jardines de las casas son impresionantes, parece sacados de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas.

Sigo mi curso hasta la quinta casa, la cual tiene un letrero en el jardin con las letras doradas y en cursiva "Familia Cullen" suspiro pesadamente, me armo de valor, tomo mejor mi bolso y piso el camino de piedras, subo los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta de color caoba que es impresionante, el pomo es dorado, el mirador tiene forma de leon y la boca contiene el cristal, expulso el aire y toco el timbre, la melodiosa musica suena por toda la casa, me muevo de un lado a otro, hasta que una joven muchacha de tez morena me abre, me sonrie complacida y pregunta.-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea?.- me relajo al escuchar su voz amigable.-Hola, vengo por el empleo de mucama.- en cuanto digo eso, el rostro de la joven se tensa.-C-Claro, pasa.- me invita, puedo ver que una de sus manos tiembla y eso me preocupa.

La señorita me lleva hasta el lovi, donde me dice que espere. Guardo la calma. Mientras observo a mi alrededor, me sorprendo de lo hermosa que es la casa, de color blanco, con toques dorados, cáfes, y azules, una muy buena convinacion; me siento en un sillon crema mullido, no cruzo las piernas y junto mis manos sobre mi regazo, con mi espalda derecha, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando escucho el sonido de dos voces, es la de la señorita y una un poco más grave.

Me levanto de inmediato cuando escucho el taconeo, me acomodo. Mis ojos se quedan deslumbrados a tanta belleza, es como mirar como Da Vinci pinta la Monalisa, me quedo pasmada, me duele de solo de ver a la mujer que esta frente a mi, de inmediato toda mi confianza se va al caño; una joven mujer me mira detenidamente, enfundada en un vestido negro entallado a su medida, su melena rubia platinada suelta, esparcida a lo largo de sus hombros y busto, sus largas pienas descubiertas, calzando unas zapatillas de marca, sus ojos azules como el mar, pero a la vez frios, su boca roja en forma alargada, su tez blanquesina, es como mirar a sol en todo su esplendor reflejado en ella.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Eh, eh... si, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, vengo por el empleo.- me travo yo misma, la mujer rubia extiende uno de sus largos brazos.-Tu solicitud de empleo.- pide sin gracia, torpemente saco de mi bolso la solicitud, ella la toma y la mira detenidamente.- Ya veo, muy joven. 18 años, estudiante, um... vale, descuida, nosotros te llamamos.

Como un balde de agua fria se lo que eso significa: No lo conseguiste. Le doy una media sonrisa y me despido, salgo por donde vine, el aire me asota de repente, mandandome el oxigeno que necesitaba cuando vi a la mujer. Me mareo un poco y me apoyo en la pared, con cuidado me siento en las escaleras, me abrazo a mi bolso... ¡Dios! Necesitaba el empleo, comienzo a darme cuenta que no es tan grave, tal vez pueda no se, ahora, volver con la señora Magda, pedirle otro prestamo y... y...

Mi mente se nubla, nunca me habia sentido tan sofocada como ahora, no me habia detenido a pensar en lo grave del asunto, mi madre necesita su tratamiento, yo... yo... Lagrimas insistentes comienzan a salir, quiero salir corriendo, Dios, nunca me habia dado cuenta de la situacion.

Me levanto rapido de las escaleras necesito urgentemente ir a buscar un trabajo. Yo... Pero en cuanto me levanto caigo de nuevo, pero ahora ese golpe me trae a la realidad, de la injusticia de las cosas, de como las personas puede tener más y uno menos, la impotencia me llena.

Me levanto de nuevo, pero ahora mis piernas se siente pesadas. -¿Te encuentras bien?.- desorientada asiento, las lagrimas en mis ojos no me dejan mirar bien, intento levantar la cabeza, pero lo unico que consigo es la alucionacion de alguien, unos ojos azules como el cielo mirandome profundamente, preocupados.-¿Llamo a una ambulacia?.- noto un acento sureño, niego, pero cuando lo hago, caigo en la inconciencia...

-¿Estara bien?

-¿Donde la enconteaste?

-Afuera de la casa, estaba sentada en las escaleras, parecia estar mal, estaba palida y llorando, pense que seria una ex de Edward, pero no... ¿Quien es?

-Se llama Isabella Swan, vino a dejar su solicitud de emepleo, tal vez sea bueno llamar a su familia, aqui esta el numero de su madre, la llamare.

-No, no lo haga...

No se donde me sale la voz, pero cuando lo hace, suena como vidrio cortado, me despavilo un poco, entre abriendo los ojos, pero la luz es demasiado fuerte.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señorita?.- de nuevo el acento sureño, niego con la cabeza, me llevo mi mano a mi rostro, donde la paso exageradamente, en cuanto abro los ojos, el techo color blanco me dislumbra, con cuidado me reincorporo, es cuando me doy cuenta que estoy en una habitacion rodeada por 3 personas, la mujer rubia, el chico extemadamente atractivo de ojos azules y otro señor parecido a ellos.

-Bien, mucho mejor, gracias, que pena, lo siento tanto.-mis mejillas comienzan su proseso de sonronjo, parpadeo varias veces antes de acostumbrarme.

-Descuida Isabella, ¿Que te sucedio?

Con mucha verguenza cuento lo sucedido, me pauso cuando llego a la enfermedad de mi madre y de mi preocupacion.

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿Te preocupaba no conseguir el empleo?.- él chico rubio de ojos azules pregunta.-Aja, se que suena tonto, pero si.

Toda la habitacion se queda callada, hasta que el hombre rubio habla.-Muy bien, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, ellos son mi familia, Rosalie y Jasper.

Cada uno de ellos estrecha mi mano, pero cuando Jasper lo hace, siento un toque electrico, me separo rapidamente, pero parece que él lo noto, porque su rostro se tensa.

-Bienvenida, Isabella.

No puedo ocultar una boba sonrisa por cnseguir el empleo, aunque sea de mucama, al menos se que mi madre vivia unos días más. No me queda más que agradecer, pero cuando miro al chico, él parece estar sufriendo, es como mirar una pintura torturada.

-Tus ojos... Murmuro para mi misma.

* * *

¿Me dejas un Reviewr? Gracias (: Chicas, Hi, se que no he actualizado mis demás historias, se que merezco una patada en el trasero, pero, es que la maldita escuela no me deja, pero, pero, ya que sali de vacaciones, ahora si sere toda suya n.n

Este es el primer cap, se que esta cortito, pero bueno, todo comienza con poco ¿Qué no? Vale, vale n.n Espero que me ayuden dejando sus reviewrs (:

Atte:Teffy


End file.
